A New Beginning
by Grima
Summary: After the Kerberos Mission, Shiro and his crew swore to secretly to never tell anyone what happened. But one year later, strange things happen to Shiro as he started to feel that he is being watched. However, it isn't he only his problem, a unknown reading came both beneath the earth and the other is in space. Does it has to do with Shiro's strange stalker or is it something else?
1. The Kerberos Mission

Note: This is my first Voltron: Legendary Defender. Also, with my first Beta Reader, Cookiebook322. Hope you enjoy it and giving it a good review.

~:~

In one of Pluto moons, a group of explorations was collecting ice sample.

"Easy, son. This ice is delicate."

"Amazing. Isn't this exciting, Shiro?"

Shiro, the pilot of this expedition was less impressed by the collect and study. "You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do."

"This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside."

Matt smiled at his response. "Think about it, Dad. We could use this to be the first people to ever meet aliens."

His father smiled. "My life's work would be complete."

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, giving Shiro and his crew a fright and slightly confusing them. "What is that? Seismic activity?"

Shiro thinks different and starts to worry about his crew. "We should return to the ship." He suggested.

As they prepared to leave, something caught a member of the crew's attention. "Wait! What is that?" A ship appeared out of nowhere. "It can't be."

"Run! Come on! Run!" Shiro yelled as they tried to outrun the beam light that was slowly inching towards them. Right as they were about to be abducted, a mysterious blast suddenly came out of nowhere, which, made Shiro and his crew stop as they looked behind them.

"What just happened?" Shiro asked in confusion. Suddenly, they heard a roar. And to their surprise, they saw a red lion flying through space that blasted the alien ship in different areas that caused the ship to explode. Overwhelmed by what just happened, the youngest member of the crew grab the camera from their craft and started to take pictures of the flying red lion before it leaves.

At least when it disappeared into space Shiro and his crew had something to show once they returned to earth.

"Oh man, Shiro." Matt exclaimed. "The Garrisons won't believe what we have seen during our expedition! Right, Dad?" He finished.

"They're not the only ones Matt." his father replies."They not the only ones."

~:~

I know it is very short. But I promise you the other chapter will be long.


	2. An Unlikely Team

**Note: Here's the next chapter and as promised it's very long. And, hope you enjoy it.**

Flight to Kerberos for a rescue mission for a downed space vessel.

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14." The pilot jerks the controls while descending. "Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission."

"Augh, Lance," the big one groaned as the pilot controlled the ship. "Can't you keep this thing straight?"

"Relax, Hunk." Lance, the pilot, turned his head towards Hunk. "I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean, it's not like I did this!"

He jerked the controls once again. "Or this!"

Hunk was starting to feel ill from Lance's games. "Okay... unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN" he exclaimed.

While the two are arguing with each other, the other was monitoring the status and gasped when it lit up. "We've picked up a distress beacon!"

"All right, look alive, team!" Lance spoke, taking charge. "Pidge, track the coordinates."

Pidge nodded. "Copy that."

The spacecraft started to rumble and the alarm blared, causing Hunk to feel ill once more.

"Knock it off, Lance, please!"

"Oh, this one's on you, buddy." Lance tried to stay calm and focus his piloting skills. "We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out."

Hunk pulls up the monitor, but suddenly felt ill again. "Oh no-," Hunk chokes down his vomit which caught Lance's attention.

"Oh no-" he moaned while attempting to stay in control of the ship and his team. "Fix now, puke later."

But that wasn't Lance's only problem.

"I lost contact." Pidge explained. "The shaking is interfering with our sensors."

Lance grunted at that respond but tried to stay calm. "Come on, Hunk."

"It's not responding. Ugh..." Hunk tried to take control but his motion-sickness got the better of him. Unbuckling his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer, the pilot's monitor activates.

"Oh, never mind, fellas." Lance said, changing the topic from the problem at hand. "Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual."

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues." Pidge put forward, clearly not confident with the plan.

"Agreed." Hunk said, choking down vomit which, only irritated Lance.

"Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?" Lance joked.

The spacecraft rumbled violently when Lance patted it. "Uh, see? She was-she was nodding. She was nodding." Lance lied as he tried to stay calm and stay in control. "Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here."

Pidge sighed deeply as he unbuckled his seatbelt to reach the microphone. "Attention lunar vessel-Uwah!" He fell and collided with the floor.

"What are you doing?" Lance turned his head after hearing the thud and saw Pidge on the floor. "Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shaking."

Hunk, who is still unwell tried to focus on the situation. "I-I'm try-ah-ahah o-oh no-!" He vomits in the main gearbox and the rumbling stopped.

"Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango." Pidge speak into the microphone. "Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations."

"Uh, no time your mutinous comments now, Kat." Lance has no mood for a callback as he tries to land the craft safely. "They're going under and we're going in."

Lance began to dive the craft towards the surface of Kerberos, which wasn't a good idea. Especially, for Pidge and Hunk.

"Look out for that overhang!" Pidge warned him but Lance completely ignored her.

"No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me?" Lance questioned. "They called me 'The Tailor'Tailor' because of how I thread the needle." he boasted. "Come around, come around! Come on, come on-!"

"We lost a wing!" Hunk yelled when they hit the overhang which displeased Lance.

"Oh, man..."

The lights inside of the craft switched off, submerging them in darkness.

"Simulation Failed." None of the members of the team were pleased with each other. Lance was especially pissed off.

"Nice work, Tailor." Pidge said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The simulation doors opened, light shining in.

"Roll out, donkeys!" Lance and his crews did so hanging their heads in shame. There they stood before the officer and their class.

"Well, let's see if we can use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students." the commander said disapprovingly, turning his attention to the class. "Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?"

"The engineer puked in the main gearbox," one student put forward, raising his hand before he answered. Hunk turned a deep purple shuffling his feet and looking at the floor.

"Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems." The commander gives Hunk a glare and then returned his attention to the class. "What else?"

"The Comm Spec removed his safety harness." said a small female student.

"The pilot crashed!" said another student.

"Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other!" The commander turned his full attention back to the three cadets. "Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers-"

"Iverson, sir." Someone interrupted. "Don't you think you're being too hard those cadets."

Every student turns their attention to the person all knowing who it is.

"Takashi Shirogane, what exactly is your business here?

"I thought I should see how the new generation of pilots are doing, that's all." Shiro chuckles his own comment. "And, I guess I missed it. So, what happened?"

Iverson sighed deeply before he could respond. "These incompetent cadets were arguing during the simulator while they were on a rescue mission and failed"

Lance felt even more ashamed at what Iverson said. Not only did he fail his team and cause them to loose the simulator but he managed to embarrass himself in front his hero. Things weren't looking good for Lance and his crew as Iverson prepared another group for the simulator.

~:~

Meanwhile in the outskirts of space an unknown spacecraft emerged from the shadow of the moon. Two shadowy figures were standing in it as they gazed at the blue planet.

"It won't be long now," said one shadowy figure. "A few more vargas until we land."

"Good, it won't be long then." said second shadowy figure whose voice is female. "Once we retrieve it from that planet before the Empire, there's a chance we might be able to bring the Empire down before it can cause any damage to the universe."

"It depends, princess." he replied. "Remember, we only have one pilot for it and need to find other pilots for the other four. Not to mention, we only have one."

"Don't worry, Coran." the princess replied with a smile. "I'm sure we'll find them. Let's start with this planet and its species, I'm sure there's somebody who has caught their interest."

"I hope you're right, the universe depends on us to find those who are worth and-"

"Princess Allura of the Altea, we're too close to the planet." The screen lights up showing a person in dark clothing. "But the castle sensors picked up something around the planet."

"Can't you disable their system?" the princess command. "Surely, this planet isn't that advanced."

"Well, no. The planet's security system isn't advanced but they have improved quite a bit."

"I see," Allura seemed less impressed. "But can you get through their system or not?"

"It won't a problem, princess." he replied. "Their security systems are easy to hack, just give me a few ticks to go to their system and hack it . But one problem, their system will come back a moment as we land the castle safely and undetected."

"Good to hear," Coran replied. "But make sure know no one on the planet knows about our existence just yet."

"I understand, Coran. I will not fail you and the princess." He turned the screen off as it disappeared.


	3. A Surprise Vistor

**_Notes: Sorry it took me long. My grandma died on last December and I was unable to finish it. And, my previous Beta-Reader is busying with daily life, so I have to find a different one. This is Cuthalion97, my replacement for Beta-Reader for Voltron. Please give us a review once you're done._**

* * *

Later that night:

"Lights out in five!" Inverson yelled as he reminded the students in the hall. "Everyone back to their dorms, now."

The lights were turned off as everyone went back to the dorms, expect for two cadets who hid in the hall.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Hunk sound both nervous and afraid to be caught by Commander Inverson or their superiors.

"You heard Commander Inverson. We need to bond as a ream." Lance reminded Hunk as they sneaked out of curfew. "We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe-"

"OK, I'm just-Wait, isn't Pidge a girl?" Hunk looked down at his friend.

"Oh, yeah." Lance deadpanned. "I forgot about that. Well, it doesn't matter. We'll still go."

Hunk made a disappointed face. "Yeah, for the record: This is a bad idea."

"You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure." Lance sounded disappointed with his friend.

"All of your 'adventure' end up with me in the principle's office," he replied, reminding Lance of all trouble he and Hunk had made his little adventures together. But, as usual, Lance merely ignored him and sneaked off to the Instructor's Lounge.

"Oh, man..." Hunk moaned as he followed Lance like he reluctantly, and always, did.

Seeing a guard coming by, Lance and Hunk hid in recycling cans as they waited for the guard to pass them.

"L-5 North all clear," the guard reported as he walked away. Seeing that the guard was gone and everything clear, Lance jumped out. Hunk tried to follow him, but got stuck and fell over.

"I'm fine," Hunk said as he stood up.

When Lance and Hunk were almost to Pidge's room, they hid themselves to make sure they wouldn't get caught by any guards.

~:~

In Pidge/Katie's room, where she was reading:

Pidge heard a knock on her dorm room's door. As she opened it, she was surprised to see Lance and Hunk outside her door. And, past curfew as well.

"What are you guys doing out past curfew?" Pidge asked with a deadpan expression on Hunk's face, she could smell trouble for both of them. "Whatever plans you guys got, leave me out of this, OK?"

Just as Pidge was about to close her door, Lance immediately came in and took a seat on Pidge's bed. "No can do, Pidge," Lance replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave a wide grin.

"May I ask why?"

"To get to know each other," Lance explains, but Pidge seemed confused by it all. Lance explained some more. "Look, during the simulation test and seconder from Iverson. Our teamwork needs some work, so me and Hunk decided to go after curfew. So, want to come?"

After Lance did his explaining, he smirked. There, he hoped that she'd agree and go with them.

"You crazy, you know that." Pidge stated. "Also, if Iverson and the other Garrison Officers find out we're out past curfew, you're going to get us expelled!"

~:~

While Lance, Pidge, and Hunk sneaked out past curfew, unknown to them, someone saw and watched them go.

"Boy, those cadets know how to get window, the shadowy figure grabbed some clothes and went out.

"Then again, it has been a while since I have had fun."

~:~

At the Arcade, as usual, Lance couldn't help but show off his piloting skills to the ladies.

"Oh, yeah. Now, this is what I'm talking about." Lance was overexcited as he was getting a high-score. "Do I know how to pilot or what?"

Outside of where Lance was playing, Hunk and Pidge sat as they watched him play.

"If Lance is good at playing as he is piloting," Pidge commented, "then he shouldn't have problems doing well in the Simulation test, right?"

Hunk nodded his agreement.

"But then again, this Lance we're talking about."

"Yeah, no kidding." Hunk stopped drinking. "And he isn't on the top score." He pointed at Lance scores.

Pidge snorted. "Man, I thought he couldn't do worse."

~:~

While Pidge and Hunk continued to drink, neither of them noticed that someone was watching them at the far end. This person eventually decided to join Lance in his games.

After he inserted the coins, the system came alive. There the stranger quickly managed to pass every level. It wasn't long before Lance and his friends noticed.

"Who the heck is that?" Hunk exclaimed after someone passed Lance on a different level.

"Don't know who," Pidge replied. "But whoever it is, he sure knows how to play and beat Lance in his own game. Must be good."

"Yeah, no kidding." Hunk took a sip as he continued to watch.

~:~

Lance, seeing that he had a challenger in his game, tried to out-maneuver his opponent, but for some reason, he had no luck. Eventually he lost control and then the game.

 **GAME OVER. WINNER: PLAYER 2**

Furious he was, Lance got himself off the game system and went to the player who had beaten him in one of his favorite games.

"Alright. Just who do you think are, pal?" Lance sounded angry as his friends came to his side. "There's no way a low-level nobody loser can beat me on my turf and get away with it."

Lance, unaware, was busy complaining about the player who had beaten him. He didn't notice that the player just come out, which surprised Pidge and Hunk as they knew who the player was.

"I don't know who you are, but there's no way a big shot loser can't get away with-" Lance stooped as he saw whom he was talking to. And, by the look of things, he was sure that this night wasn't his best night.

"A 'big shot loser', huh?"

"Shiro!" they dried in unison.

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to write a review._**


End file.
